


Ich baue dir ein Haus

by Reesh



Series: Hallelujah! [3]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: AU, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Romance, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reesh/pseuds/Reesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Последняя часть, посвященная работе Hallelujah! о покупке нового жилья.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ich baue dir ein Haus

Приземистый мужчина в потертом комбинезоне, одном из тех, что здешние фермеры носили не только на полях, но и за их пределами, взялся ладонью за проржавевший замок на двери и попытался приладить к нему ключ. Удалось это не сразу: только после сильного нажима ключ попал в личинку замка.  
\- Сейчас, сейчас. В доме уже почти год никто не живет, замок заедает, - суетливо проговорил он, обращаясь к городским гостям, которые стояли за его спиной и терпеливо ждали. Подробности из жизни странной однополой пары, которые явно не походили на родственников, приехали на дорогом автомобиле и сильно выделялись на фоне деревенских, однако, не интересовали владельца дома. Единственное, чего он желал – сбыть нерентабельную недвижимость с рук.  
Тилль скептически рассматривал некогда белый фасад двухэтажного дома, который теперь был скорее серым, а кое-где штукатурка и вовсе осыпалась, оголив деревянный остов стен:  
\- Ну и развалюха, - проворчал он себе под нос.  
\- Зато тут есть пруд рядом и сад, - ответил ему Свен уже немного устало: разговор о покупке этого дома ведется не первый день, и он уже не знал, какие еще аргументы найти, чтобы убедить Тилля в правильности его выбора.  
Тилль вдохнул чуть глубже и почувствовал, что воздух действительно был наполнен запахом застоявшейся воды. Но он не успел дать по этому поводу комментарий – дверь, наконец, поддалась, и трое мужчин оказались в полутемном узком коридоре.  
\- Ну… Вот, - владелец дома приподнял съехавшую на брови кепку и сделал ладонью неопределенный жест, который, видимо, обозначал что-то вроде «добро пожаловать, дорогие гости».  
Первым исследовать глубины полузаброшенного дома отважился Свен. С почтением перед хозяином дома он протер подошвы туфель о старый половик у двери и осторожными шагами направился по деревянным половицам в сторону кухни.  
\- Тут так светло, - улыбнувшись, отметил Свен, прежде чем окончательно исчезнуть на кухне.  
\- Почему дом продаете в таком состоянии? – внушительным басом Тилль перешел в наступление на хозяина дома.  
Тот вздрогнул всем телом и еще сильнее приподнял кепку, посмотрев на высокого мужчину:  
\- Дядька помер, вот и продаем. У нас-то дом есть, но ремонт не помешает, так что решили этот продать… А денег не хватает, чтобы все в порядок привести.  
Тилль обвел взглядом обветшавшие стены и насупил брови, подойдя поближе к одной из них и подцепив ногтем острый край треснувшей побелки. Белая краска мелкими осколками осыпалась на пол:  
\- Стены придется перекрасить, краска облупилась вся, - резюмировал он.  
\- Ну, мы скинем пару сотен марок, - уступчивый фермер был готов принять любые условия, лишь бы сбыть неухоженный дом с рук.  
\- Тилль, посмотри, тут печь есть! – голос Свена с кухни заставил Тилля отвлечься от инспектирования стен.  
Он зашел на кухню вслед за Свеном и бросил беглый взгляд на старую каменную печь, цвет которой было невозможно различить под многолетним слоем сажи:  
\- Тут лет сто, наверное, не убирались, - проворчал Тилль, стерев указательным пальцем с подоконника пыль.  
\- Это же мелочи, Тилль, - Свен подошел к мужчине, не в силах перестать улыбаться. В таком доме, подальше от города, он чувствовал себя гораздо уютнее, чем в тесной квартире, и не мог этого скрывать.  
\- Посмотри, какие тут окна большие, и вид хороший, - Свен подвел мужчину за руку к окну.  
\- Хорошие, но зиму не выстоят, поменять надо, смотри, уже рама гниет, - Тилль ткнул пальцем в размякшее дерево, обрамляющее окно.  
Свен вздохнул, в очередной раз убедившись, что изменить мнение столь рационального человека нелегко:  
\- Но это же всего лишь окна, их можно поменять, - с нотками жалости в голосе ответил он.  
\- На втором этаже спальня и ванная, если хотите посмотреть, - поникшим тоном вновь вклинился хозяин, которого совсем не утешали колкие замечания Тилля в адрес обветшавшего дома его покойного родственника. Надежда на успешную продажу таяли с каждым шагом привередливых городских гостей по дому. Но, тем не менее, Тилль согласился сопроводить Свена на второй этаж по удивительно хорошо сохранившейся лестнице из дуба:  
\- Вот это дерево, вот это я понимаю, - Тилль сделал первый комплимент дому, постучав костяшками пальцев по перилам.  
На втором этаже было темнее: в коридоре по обоим концам было два окна-бойницы, света из которых не хватало для полноценного освещения. Поэтому, чтобы не разочаровывать гостей совсем, фермер зажег на стене бра:  
\- Там спальни, - он указал на две деревянные двери, - а там, в конце коридора, ванная и туалет.  
\- Совмещенные? – придерживаясь инквизиторского тона, спросил Тилль.  
Пока тот выяснял подробности о здешнем санузле, Свен прошел в спальню, оставив дверь приоткрытой. В спальне сохранилась мебель усопшего хозяина: огромный старый комод, под стать ему письменный стол и кровать, закрытая посеревшей простыней. Мужчина присел на край кровати и подпер голову руками. Ему нравилась атмосфера небольшого городка, где все друг друга знают. Ему даже нравился этот дом-призрак, и он был готов привести не один день, отскребая от него грязь. Он ведь так к этому привык… Но Тилль, казалось, не согласится здесь жить даже бесплатно.  
\- А еще тут есть большая подсобка и подвал, - фермер тем временем безуспешно рекламировал Тиллю преимущества дома, но он уже давно потерял интерес к разговору. Его больше интересовала спальня, в которую ушел Свен.  
Он отправился вслед за ним, и хозяин дома суетливо потрусил в спальню, надеясь показать во всей красе старинный комод, но мужчина его не пустил:  
\- Нам надо поговорить наедине, - небрежно бросил он фермеру, закрыв дверь чуть ли не перед его носом. Тому осталось лишь прислушиваться к разговору через дверь.  
Тилль посмотрел на задумчивого Свена и подошел к нему:  
\- Свен?  
\- Да? – мужчина поднял на него взгляд, выпрямившись и сложив ладони на коленях.  
Мужчина приблизился к нему и опустился перед ним на корточки, обняв его ладони своими:  
\- Скажи мне одну вещь.  
Свен выпрямился, не сводя с него взгляда:  
\- Какую?  
\- Тебе здесь правда так сильно нравится?  
Мужчина немного смутился и опустил взгляд на ладони Тилля на своих коленях. Ему отчего-то было неловко говорить правду, как будто она могла обидеть Тилля:  
\- Да, мне тут очень нравится… Тут так спокойно, и рядом – я узнавал – школа… А еще рынок, где фермеры продают свежие фрукты и овощи… И тут не так много людей живет… По ночам будет тихо и спокойно… Я понимаю, тебе тут не нравится, дом и правда очень неухоженный, я представляю, сколько денег придется потратить на ремонт, и я вообще ни на чем не настаиваю…  
Ему пришлось прервать свою речь, потому что Тилль приложил палец к его губам. Свен приподнял брови от этого жеста и посмотрел на мужчину напротив. Тот улыбался.  
\- Если тебе тут правда нравится, мы купим этот дом.

\- Хорошо, я готов скинуть полторы тысячи марок, - вздохнул хозяин дома, провожая гостей к их автомобилю, припаркованному неподалеку от калитки.  
\- Договорились. В понедельник я приеду со своим юристом и бригадой рабочих, пусть все осмотрят и обмеряют, - деловито ответил Тилль, отмыкая дверь автомобиля.  
\- Спасибо Вам большое за теплый прием, - Свен улыбнулся фермеру и пожал его руку.  
\- Буду рад вас видеть снова, - тот засмущался и даже снял свою вездесущую кепку, оголив лысину.  
Когда Тилль и Свен оказались в машине, бывший священник обнял своего возлюбленного и поцеловал в губы.  
\- Спасибо тебе большое. Правда. Я очень рад.  
\- Это самое главное, - улыбнулся Тилль, заведя двигатель и выкрутив руль, тронувшись с места, - самое главное – чтобы ты был счастлив.  
\- А как же ты?  
\- И я буду.


End file.
